Sir George Arthur
“I am my father’s legacy, I am God’s vessel for judgement on this Earth, I am the Knighthood.” -George Arthur Sir George Arthur was the Second Eternal King of the Eternal Knighthood succeeding his father, Sir James Arthur. After James Arthur launched the first attack on the Wushu Clan and killed their Daimyo, Master Wushu, in the coming years the Wushu Clan retaliated by sending a group of assassins to neutralize Arthur. Accomplishing their goal, the Knighthood was infuriated, among them George Arthur, heir to his father’s throne. Ascending to the title of King, George declared war upon the Wushu Clan for their treachery and sought to completely wipe out the clan. His regime is defined by his numerous military exploits and campaigns, greatly expanding the territory and reach of the Knighthood. However much bloodshed was felt during his time as King and a loss of manpower would draw the Knighthood back to recuperate and replenish their forces. George would be responsible for the deaths of four Daimyos, the most out of any in history. A cunning and indomitable warrior, his many battle exploits earned him the moniker “Dragon’s Blade” by his Wushu enemies and others alike, something he greatly enjoyed. George would ultimately fall in battle during the “War on Four Fronts” battle in Japan, where the Knighthood attempted to invade the Wushu Clan’s Kyoto Temple. Nearly succeeding in burning the Temple and destroying the clan, George almost executed the entire Wushu Council but their Daimyo, Master Misumi, impaled him in the heart with her dagger just before he was able to do it. He died in her arms in peace and sorrow. Historians would later claim that it was not the fact that Misumi was able to kill him because of superior battle prowess, but the fact that it was his love for her that made him unable to strike her down and in turn, it gave her the opportunity to stab him in surprise. Biography “We are of a superior rank George. A true King bows to no one but God.” -James Arthur to George Early Life Born in the royal Eternal bloodline of Sir James Arthur, George received preparation and training at an early age to one day succeed his father on the throne. The relationship between James and George was not a typical father-son one, but rather a King and his successor and so James treated George, not like a son, but an achievement. Nonetheless, George still held love for his father but more importantly to James, respect. Spending most of his time at the Knighthood’s Castle, George would only see his father a handful of times as he was preoccupied with locating relics and fighting their enemies. One such enemy would send a group of assassins to infiltrate their castle and murder James in revenge. Struck with grief and wrath, George vowed to destroy the Wushu Clan and rid the world of their existence. He ascended to the throne at the age of 21 in his father’s place becoming the Second Eternal King in 1262 AD. War With The Wushu Clan Amassing a considerable amount of manpower and segregating his army into specific classes and roles, George would create a powerful army large enough to take down a nation. Engaging in a myriad of battles with the Wushu Clan, George would kill more members of the Clan than his father ever did. In one such battle in 1264 AD, he would slay their Daimyo, his first. Further expanding the Knighthood’s territory while annexing several Wushu regions in Asia, the Wushu Clan began to prepare themselves for an invasion and thus most of their outposts away from Japan were left vulnerable. George would seize this opportunity and ordered raids on these outposts. Over the course of a century, George would hold complete control over much of southern Asia and greatly decreasing the Wushu Clan’s numbers, things began to look bleak for the clan. It was also during this period in which George would kill three more Daimyos, personally executing one. A Nun within the Knighthood would bare him a son in 1350, Henry, but he spent little time with him due to his military duties. Caring little for his legal wife as well, George was absent during the boy’s formative years and never really established a true family. Meeting Misumi ”''I am of a rank born superior to most, my dear. God hast declared it so.”'' -George in his first encounter with Misumi Although much of his time was spent conquering, George would also search for artifacts like his father did, most notably discovering the Skull of Gísli Súrsson. On of his expeditions in Southeast Asia, his group was attacked by a pack of wolves sent by the locals protecting a piece of the cross used to crucify Christ. George got separated from his group and had to fend off the wolves and locals by himself. He managed to kill half of them while the others retreated. Injured and grievously wounded in the chest, George wandered in the wilderness for days before collapsing on the ground in front of a stream. He awoke in a hut on a bed with his armor and sword laying on the ground in the corner of the hut. His chest was bandaged and disinfected while his broken arm was being supported by more bandages. In front of him was a woman kneeling in front of a cauldron brewing some sort of medicine. Attempting to stand up, the woman halted him in his tracks and ordered him to lay down to rest. Complying, George laid down and asked her who she was. Exchanging names and explaining the situation, George saw that the woman was fair, soft spoken and a kindred spirit unlike any he has known. Insisting that he must get back to his group, Misumi kept him from leaving by putting her hand on his chiseled chest. Feeling a sense of warmth and tension, George agreed to stay only for a few days. His stay would extend to a full month. A month he would not forget nor would she. Enamored by her beauty and intelligence, the two would consummate their love on the final night before his departure as he was fully healed by this point. Returning to the Knighthood’s castle, Arthur would spend the next months completely smitten by Misumi and would appear distracted for long durations, something the Table of Nobles noticed. Highly desperate to find her again, he would send out his Shadow Knights to track her down and at one point he went out himself to search for her, alone. However, George would find no success with his attempts to find his sweetheart. Battle of the Lovers ”My heart, my love...my Misumi.” -George’s dying words Having fought back the Wushu Clan back into Japan he gathered his forces for a final push to completely exterminate the Wushu heretics. Mobilizing his entire army save for a couple of units to remain at the castle, George set out to Japan alongside his men, even the Nobles. Before moving in on the Wushu Clan, George fought a small Wushu outpost on the way. It was here that he found out that Misumi was the Daimyo of the clan, having watched her escape to their Temple. Shocked with high fluctuations of emotions clouding his decisions as he was having second thoughts about the invasion of Japan. An array of deep pondering consumed George who could not bear the idea of having to slay the woman that he so deeply cared for. A decision had to be made between his loyalty to the Knighthood or his heart. Very noticeable were his troubles among his men where for the rest of the trip George would seclude himself to reflect on what was to come. Arriving to the west of Japan, George and his Nobles had devised a strategy that entailed having their forces move in from the west, the north, the east, and the south of Kyoto. With their numbers outnumbering that of the Wushu Clan, George believed they could not hold back their offensive and thus Kyoto would fall along with the Clan. This proved to be correct as the Wushu defenses were unable to keep their barriers intact and had to retreat within the walls of the Temple. Moving in, George and his army appeared unyielding, and with many of the Wushu members murmuring that the ”Dragon’s Blade” has come, morale and hope were dim for the Clan. However the Daimyo, Misumi, had not given up yet and so soon. She rallied what was left of the Clan and the Council and mounted a final stand at the Temple gates heroically in front of the Statue of Wushu. Later in history her defense would be remembered with high appraisal by the Clan. She managed to cut down a large chunk of the Knighthood’s forces with the help of what some modern Wushu Sages consider to be “the motion of fate”. With the entire Clan scattered and battered, all there remained of the Wushu Clan’s defense was Misumi and the Council. George would face them with his Nobles and the two sides engaged in vicious combat for hours. George and the Nobles would best Misumi and the Council. George had the Council arranged for their execution, with the responsibility of executing the Daimyo falling to him, he had to came to terms with what he feared the most, killing Misumi. Looking her in the eyes as he raised his sword, George could not bring himself to do it. In this moment of hesitation, Misumi seized her chance and retrieved a dagger she hid under her kimono and impaled George in the heart through a crack in his armor, both physically and metaphorically. Weakened and dying in her arms, George would utter his last words of love for her as she held him with tearful eyes and grief in her own heart. Admitting defeat and under the order of the Grand Noble, the Knighthood retreated with George’s body back to the Castle. Relationships Allies * Eternal Knighthood Family * Unnamed Nun ** Sir Henry Arthur Enemies * Wushu Clan ** Master Misumi Category:Humans Category:Englishmen Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eternal Knighthood Members Category:Eternal Kings